cutey_honeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Honey Hayami
Honey Hayami (Formerly Kisaragi) is the main protagonist of the anime series 'Cutie Honey Flash'. Unlike other series where Honey was an android made of tissue and a mechanical frame, this incarnation of Honey is a fully organic, albeit artificial human,created by Dr. Takeshi Kisaragi along with her counterpart Seira Hazuki, along with other artificial humans to utilize the Airborne Element Fixing Device from which they were born. The project was under the eye of Prince Zera until Sister Jill came to personally terminate the project. With the incubation machine destroyed, Dr. Kisaragi took in Honey as his own daughter. When Kisaragi was taken and killed by Panther Claw, Honey vowed vengance. Appearance Honey is a teenaged girl of average height and weight wearing a white and blue dress over a buxom figure with long blonde hair with a pink hairband and blue eyes. As Cutie Honey, she has short red hair, a suit mainly coloured red at the torso, black at the leg area, as well as white elbow length gloves boots and accessories. Abilities Before acquiring the Element Fixing Device, Honey was an excellent fencer and was the best one in her school who could only be matched by Seira. After acquiring the device, Honey gains the ability to assume a variety of disguises and heal otherwise serious wounds in hours. Among her forms are: * Nurse Honey: A thin maroon haired nurse with medical knowledge to heal allies and civilians. This form can fight enemies with a bandages to subdue them and a syringe to negatively affect their bodily functions. * Stage Honey: Honey in the form of a singer with golden hair worn in a coil wearing a dress and armed with a microphone. * Escort Honey: Honey in the form of a dark haired stewardess. Often used for infiltration but can also lead enemies into traps. * Hurricane Honey: A motorcyclist with long jet black hair that can ride like the wind, often used for transportation. Due to her nerves at their limits in this form, Honey gains heightened agility and is able to handle her vehicle with the highest of finesse. This is the second most used form due to its high versatility. * Scoop Honey: A photographer armed with orange bob cut hair, this form is armed with a camera with a stunning flash and hidden spring punch often used for gathering information. * Elegance Honey: Honey in the form of a blonde haired bride. This is the least used form and is only used to distract enemies. * Cutie Honey: Honey's primary battle form activated with the call "Honey Flash!" when using the Element Fixing Device. This form utilizes the Device much more than her other forms do such as providing a healing factor and is later strengthened when combined with Misty Honey's. Cutie Honey is armed with the Silver Fleurette that combined with Honey's already great fencing skills makes her a powerful opponent. She is also armed with the Honey Boomerang on her arm to throw off opponents. With the Silver Fleurette, Honey can perform the Honey Lightning Flare special move that converts the sword into energy and is shot at an opponent but her accuracy is not very good. * Hyper Honey: An upgraded form of Cutie Honey that is achieved after the power of the Devices of Honey and Seira combine. Hyper Honey retains the red hair but the red and black costume becomes white and red, the opening in the chest is wider, and a pair of ribbons extend from the gold choker. This form uses the Flash Breath which is the combined form of the devices on the left wrist and summons the Honey Rouge Arrow crossbow that replaces the Honey Boomerang in ranged weaponry. By loading one of four lipstick tubes into the socket, Honey can perform a finishing move that involve elements: Red Rouge, a fire based attack activated by the Prominence call to create an intense heat tipped arrow; White Rouge, an ice based attack activated by the Blizzard call that seals the opponent with a strong cold air; Yellow Rouge, an electric based attack activated by the Spark call that creates a lightning bolt that can damage a group of enemies; Light Blue Rouge, a water based attack that can slow an opponent's momentum. This form still uses the Silver Fleurette and uses a stronger version of the Honey Lightning Flare called Honey Virgin Null Invitation. At her limit, Honey can use her device to crystallize the entire statue of Panther Zora. Personality Honey is well-mannered and friendly to the people she meets especially her best friend Natsuko Aki and her father. She strives to rescue her father from Panther Claw whenever the chance arises. When Honey met Seira, she wanted to be her friend in spite of her animosity and the revelation of Seira being Misty Honey. With the deaths of her father and Seira, Honey lost heart but strove to protect those who are precious to her. Honey is rather popular at her school, being called "Honey-Onesama" by her classmates. History Honey had spent most of her life unaware of her origins and spent time at St. Chapel Academy. On her monthly day off and 16th birthday, Honey went to visit her father whom she had not seen in a while. However he was abducted and her house was burned down in front of her. Honey could only cry until a mysterious white haired man calling himself the Twilight Prince appeared gave Honey what the kidnappers were after, the Airborne Element Fixing Device. Honey would use the device to become Cutie Honey and fight against Panther Claw. Along the way she encounters the private detective Seiji Hayami who lost his father to the Panther Claw commander Sister Jill. Honey would then fight against Jill and defeat her. However, the battle was not over. A transfer student named Seira Hazuki came to Honey's school and managed to best Honey in fencing. While Honey wanted to make friends with Seira, Seira for some reason hated Honey. When Panther Claw attacks the school, Honey fights them and rescues Seira; but Seira reveals her own secret, her secret identity Misty Honey a twin sister to Cutie Honey. This surprised Honey and every time that she and Misty clashed, she wanted to understand her. Eventually Honey reunites with her father who was shocked to see Honey with the device and scolded her when she asked about her birth, but he was later killed by Seira's clone Dirty Honey. Going to Seira's side after being drained of power, the Twilight Prince appears and reveals his true identity as Prince Zera as well as Honey's origins mocking Honey for being unable to protect her father or Seira. Seira's power then combined with Honey's which allowed Honey for the first time become Hyper Honey which astonished Zera. Honey is in a slump having lost her father and Seira but Natsuko and Seiji convince her that she still has loved ones. With Sister Jill revived, she starts an attack on Honey for the device but Honey decides to fight back and once and for all destroy Panther Claw by defeating its leader Panther Zora. Honey at some point conceived Seiji's child before the final battle with Panther Zora. Before going to face Zora, Prince Zera appears before her having been changed after seeing the love between parent and child. He offers Honey a chance to leave the world behind as Zora can never be destroyed as long as human's greed remains. Honey declines and decides to continue fighting. Seeing Zera sacrifice himself to save Seiji, Honey uses all of her power to seal Zora in a giant diamond. She was about to disappear along with the remaining forces of Panther Claw, but Honey was awoken by the voice of her unborn child and reunited with Seiji. During a time-skip, Honey had given birth to her daughter Seira Hayami. Three years after the battle she marries Seiji as a university student. TriviaCategory:Cutie Honey Flash Characters * According to her profile, Honey was born on February 8, 1981 and her birth flower is the freesia. * Honey's blood type is stated to be AB. Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Cutie Honey Flash Category:St. Chapel Academy Students Category:Cutie Honey (TV)